


31st March, 1958

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, Community: ds_flashfiction, Epistolary, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and I ran into a touch of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31st March, 1958

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bullet challenge at ds_flashfiction. Thanks to malnpudl for the beta.

 

                                                                                                                   31st March, 1958

Whitehorse General Hospital  
Whitehorse, Yukon Territory

Mr. and Mrs. George Fraser  
c/o General Delivery  
Tuktoyuktuk, NWT

Dear Mother and Father,

I hope this letter finds you well and that you've been spared the influenza outbreak this year. I'm afraid I won't be home in time for spring break-up. Buck and I ran into a touch of trouble with a band of American poachers and I took a bullet to the leg. It broke the femur, to be precise, but I'm fine.

Nevertheless, the surgeon here won't see fit to release me until he puts me through a ridiculous battery of tests—he claims driving a dogsled is more than a man in my condition could bear, if you can credit it. Ridiculous! I'm fine, but that horse doctor is having none of it.

I daresay I'll see you with the mosquitoes.

                                                                                                                   Your son,                       
                                                                                                                       Robert

  
p.s. You may have seen in the newspaper that Buck and I received a commendation for a little matter involving the rescue of an oil company geologist and his official "guide" from Ottawa. I'd have you not be too impressed: it reeks of politics—and besides, men who walk out onto a glacier unprepared will get what they deserve—but I'm hardly fool enough to refuse their gesture.

  
p.p.s. I've met a girl and aim to marry her. If it takes, I'll bring her with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a brief [DVD commentary](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/1270083.html?thread=3995715#cmt3995715).


End file.
